gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
LAUGHING SUN - Gotz Native American Starshine Doll - ZUNI Tribe
This Gotz Native American Starshine Doll LAUGHING SUN, was produced between 1991-1993 (verified 1992). She is a Limited Edition Artist Doll with a Native American physical appearance, designed and produced by Robin Holland, intended to authentically and accurately represent the historical, cultural, and traditional appearance of the ZUNI tribe. LAUGHING SUN has an intended* total limited edition quantity of UNKNOWN dolls ever produced. This doll originally came with a Doll ID Tag identifying it as a Starshine Doll, and a signed Certificate of Authenticity (which may/may not have also doubled as its Doll ID Tag. LAUGHING SUN measures 46cm/18" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: UNKNOWN. She has "a modacrylic wig" of long, straight black hair with short hair (chin-length) on each side; intended to appear as if little-to-no bangs; the long length of hair is worn in a ponytail with the shorter hair hanging down. Her "sleepy-eyes" may be either brown or black; they may have either a decal or pinwheel eye design. She originally came with a headdress. LAUGHING SUN is one of the few Starshine Dolls that has facial paint. 'HISTORY': Each STARSHINE DOLL was intended to reflect a specific Native American tribe in its physical appearance; every detail from the doll's hair to its facial paint (if any) to its outfit, jewelry and accessories, were all intended to accurately and authentically reflect a Native American tribe's historical, cultural, and traditional physical appearance. Each doll was handcrafted personally by Robin, who also employed expert craftsman to work with authentic, high-quality fabrics and materials (such as leather and jewelry). After creating her first two dolls, MORNINGSTAR and PRAIRIE FLOWER, and successfully marketing them, Robin received over 200 orders in a less than two month time span. 'PRODUCTION': Robin secured an agreement with Gotz Dolls whereby she would purchase "lots" of Gotz's remaining stock of doll bodies, heads (minus wigs) and torsos, which she would then dress herself. This arrangement with Gotz was slightly unique as Gotz typically produces not only the doll, but also the outfit. Within her doll line, Robin also offered the following dolls/items: *Robin secured a similar arrangement with doll manufacturer FURGA, who created a two-doll limited edition, vinyl baby doll exclusively for Starshine Dolls. *Robin also offered several variations of porcelain Native American Cradleboard Babies with facial molds designed by the Starlite Mold Company, although not much is known about the production of these dolls. *A variety of limited edition Allison Dolly Prop doll stands were also available for purchase along with miscellaneous accessories that could be purchased separately. PHYSICAL APPEARANCES: Each Native American Starshine Doll has a black modacrylic doll wig; eye colors will either be dark brown or black. The Gotz Starshines all have sleepy-eyes with either a [[Different Gotz Doll Eyes|'pinwheel' or a decal eyes design]] while the FURGA Babies have fixed; handpainted doll eyes and the porcelain Cradleboard Babies have fixed, glass doll eyes. Doll torsos also vary: Gotz Starshine Dolls all have soft, padded cloth torsos and will either be articulated or non-articulated; the FURGA Babies have hard, all-vinyl, articulated doll torsos, and the Cradleboard Babies all have soft padded, non-articulated doll torsos with porcelain hands and feet. Physical appearances and the use of fabrics and materials between exact same dolls may vary slightly, as Robin only produced enough dolls to meet demand; she was therefore limited to the use of available fabrics and materials. DESIREABILITY: The dolls that have a [[Facial Molds: Gotz Native American Starshine Dolls|'STARSHINE FACIAL MOLD']] are one of the most highly collectible among Gotz Play Doll Collectors; their exceptional, high quality craftsmanship and stunning beauty combined with their facial mold and low limited edition total quantity numbers make these dolls some of the highest priced dolls on the secondary market. All STARSHINE DOLLS, in general and regardless of the facial mold used, are making a huge resurgence on the secondary market. Many of these dolls, especially the FURGA Babies and the CRADLEBOARD Babies have never been identified and indexed until now; in fact, these dolls (especially the FURGA babies) are incredibly rare. Regardless of the doll, these dolls may also be rarer than they appear as Robin only produced enough to meet demand. This is why each doll is described as having an "intended" total limited edition quantity: Robin "intended" to produce the full total limited edition quantity of each doll, but working "on demand" means only enough dolls to fulfill orders were actually produced. If you would like to learn more about the history and production of these dolls, please click [[Gotz Native American Starshine Dolls; Preserving an American Heritage|'here']]. 'Catalog Information' #Doll Name: LAUGHING SUN *Native American Tribe Represented: ZUNI #Year Introduced: BETWEEN 1991-1993 (VERIFIED 1992) #Catalog Code #: UNKNOWN #Total Number of Intended Limited Edition Dolls Produced: UNKNOWN #Original Cost of Doll:' $331.95' #Certificate of Authenticity TYPE: INCLUDED *'SEPARATE' from the Doll ID Tag *'INCLUDED' within the Doll ID Tag LE QUANTITY TRACKING In order to help track how many of these dolls were actually produced, please upload a photo of this doll's torso signature; Doll ID Tag; or Certificate of Authenticity here. *Known Limited Editions (and Year of Production if Possible) In Existence: *#14 (1992) (torso signed) *#24 (1992) 'Doll Artist/Manufacturer Information' #Doll Category: ARTIST DOLL #Doll Body Category: PLAY DOLL (body only) #Doll Artist: ROBIN HOLLAND #Doll Manufacturer: GOTZ #Neckstamp Markings: Gotz-Puppe #Facial Mold Used: STARSHINE FACIAL MOLD #Doll Collection/Series/Lines: Gotz Native American Starshine Doll 'Physical Characteristics' #Hair Color: BLACK HAIR #Hair Length: LONG HAIR IN BACK; CHIN-LENGTH HAIR ON BOTH SIDES; INTENDED SHORT BANGS #Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with ''' #Hair Description: Long, straight black hair with short hair (chin-length) on each side; intended to appear as if little-to-no bangs; the long length of hair is worn in a ponytail with the shorter hair hanging down. #Hair Material & Type: ''MODACRYLIC FIBER WIG'' #Eye Type: '''SLEEPY-EYES #Facial Paint: YES; BOTH CHEEKS #Additional Physical Characteristics: PLEASE ENTER HERE 'Body Characteristics' #Torso Material: CLOTH #Body Type: SOFT-BODIED #Articulation Type: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 joints move); doll may also appear with a non-articulated doll body. *Please choose from one of the following: *NON-ARTICULATED (0 joints move) *MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 joints move) 'Certificate of Authenticity' All Starshines came with an original Certificate of Authenticity. Please upload a photo of this doll's COA, below. 'Original Outfit and Accessories' Please provide a detailed description of this Starshine's original outfit along with any original accessories. Please include within your description the types of materials used; the pattern and colors of each item, and if possible, please upload photos of each item below. 'Box Styles Used' Many of these dolls will have different doll box styles. If you have a photo of this doll's original doll box, please upload it below. Category:Doll Index Category:Gotz Native American STARSHINE DOLLS Category:Native American Nationality Category:Doll Artist: Robin Holland Category:Artist Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Certificate of Authenticity Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Black Haired Dolls Category:Wigged Dolls Category:Modacrylic Fiber Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Soft Articulated Doll Category:Weichgelenkstehpuppe = Articulated Soft Standing Doll Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Articulated Soft Body Doll Category:Dolls with Facial Paint Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Dolls without Bangs Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:18" Dolls Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Gotz-Puppe Category:DOLLS THAT ORIGINALLY CAME WITH ACCESSORIES Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Dolls with Jewelry